How Hogwarts is now
by Smaltby
Summary: 'Hugo, look' Lilly Potter cried pointing out of the window of a fast moving scarlet school train. 'Lilly it's just a sheep, there are loads near your house.' 'Yes,but that one was really cute. Hogwarts under the rule of the jr Potter's and Weasley's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay, this is my new story. It's the first Harry Potter fic I've ever written, so yay please review!**

**I have always been a really big fan of Harry Potter (and I mean a really big fan!) and I hope I've done all you other HP fans justice with this story!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did. The plot is mine as are any characters that you don't recognise from the books! **

..................................................................................................................................................................

**How Hogwarts is now!**

**Chapter one- A brand new start**

Professor McGonagall sighed as the doors to the great hall banged open allowing the tide of students to come flooding towards the four house tables. Another year is about to begin, she thought sadly. There had once been a time when the start of the new school year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry was an exciting prospect for McGonagall, now however, with her best friend and confidence long gone, the job she had once enjoyed so much felt like a rather irksome chore.

As she stood there, waiting for the students to all be seated and for Hagrid to arrive with the first years, she though back over her years at the school. She remembered her first day as if it was yesterday, the sadness of kissing her parents good bye, the surge of excitement as she scrabbled onto the train after her big sister, the awe inspiring feeling as she looked up at the castle while sitting in one of those little boats gliding across the smooth surface of the lake and the utmost thrill as the sorting hat immediately declared her a Gryffindor. But what she remembered most was the fourth year boy she met in the common room that night. He was a tall boy with bright blue eyes and a small sad looking smile, his name was Albus, Albus Percival Wolfed Brian Dumbledore and he was her best friend.

Minerva McGonagall was suddenly pulled from her musings but the sound of large footfalls. She looked up as Hagrid and a long line of first years entered the great hall. She nodded to Hagrid who smiled in return, then turned and took her seat at the head of the top table passing professor Flitwick carrying the sorting hat and a stool as she did so.

..................................................................................................................................................................

'Hugo, look!' Lilly Potter cried pointing out of the window of a fast moving scarlet school train.

Her cousin looked up and sighed. 'Lilly it's just a sheep.' He said,' there are loads near your house.'

'Yes,' Lilly retorted 'but that one was really cute.'

Hugo shook his head. Lilly had always been like this, happy and enthusiastic about everything, even when she first heard the story of the great battle with Voldemort, in which they had lost and uncle and many family friends, Lilly had stayed positive. She reminded him of her mother, his aunt Ginny red headed and cheerful. Although the last time he had seen his aunt she had not looked all that cheerful, Hugo saddened at the thought. He was used to his mother crying, she was quite emotional at times like weddings and even at Christmas, but Ginny, she always smiled her way through everything, just like Lilly. However just hours ago he had witnessed both is mother and his aunt succumb to tears as the hugged their youngest children and sent them onto the school train.

Lilly drew her attention away from the window and the countryside flying by and looked instead at her favourite cousin and best friends' expression. 'Hugo, are you ok?' she asked.

Hugo shook his head. 'No' he answered, 'I think I'm homesick.'

Lilly laughed at that. 'Hugo, you survived two weeks at that muggle summer camp, but a few hours on a train and you're a depressed wreck!'

'Don't laugh!' he replied, 'I just miss my family that's all.'

'Honestly Hugo, half your family is here. There's Victoria, Olivia, Robert, James, Daphne, Ruby, Albus, Rose, Phoebe, and me! What more could you want?' as if to prove this point, there was a bang in the corridor and their compartment door was whipped open, in rushed identical twins Daphne and Ruby just as Hugo shrugged and said. 'My mum and Dad would be nice, but your right half our family is here and I can always ...'

'Oh my gosh!' the twins gushed hugging both Lilly and Hugo. 'You're both here. Isn't it awesome?'

They nodded huge grins on their faces. 'It's great.' Said Lilly over the twins squeals. 'How long is it until we get there?'

'About ten minutes or so.' Ruby replied

'Yeh, you had probably get changed' Daphne said gesturing to her own and Ruby's plain black robes.

The twins said goodbye with lots of overly dramatic, 'Love ya,'s and 'See ya later,'s. Hugo closed the carriage blind and they quickly pulled on their robes just as the train was pulling in to Hogsmead station.


	2. Seeing Hagrid

**Hay sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been sooooooo busy realising that art teachers are really mean and keep setting you more work on top of the project that you are already working on. Although I was also very busy realizing that James Morrison is totally awesome live!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review at the end!**

**:D**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

'First years. First years over here please.' Boomed a deep voice that carried all the way along the platform of Hogsmead station.

Lilly pulled Hugo out of their compartment and off the brilliant scarlet school steam train. 'Look there's Hagrid' she exclaimed excitedly. 'Come on, let's go say hi.' And with that she ran towards the huge man elbowing her way through the mass of students, Hugo close behind her. When she reached the huge man she reached up and hugged him round the waist taking him completely by surprise.

'Well hay there Lilly.' He said looking down at the small red headed girl clasped around his waist. 'Where's Hugo?'

'He's right behind...' Lilly trailed off after glancing behind her and realising that her favourite cousin and lifelong best friend was, in fact, not there. 'Oh.' She gasped, surprised at first then in relief as she spotted Hugo, red in the face and looking rather worse for wear, elbowing his way towards them through the huge tide of students all headed towards the horseless carriages that stood waiting just outside the station gates.

'Lilly I lost you.' Hugo panted finally reaching them and a small crowd of other rather scared looking first years.

'Hugo me man.' Hagrid said jollily, patting him on the back and sending him stumbling forward several feet. 'Woops, sorry. Hagrid said.

Lilly laughed while Hugo muttered 'S alright.' At which Hagrid grinned and told him, just like he always did, that he sounded just like his father.

'Anyway. Are there any more of ya?' Hagrid asked turning towards the gathered first years.

As Lilly looked around she couldn't help but notice that almost all of her new classmates looked terrified as they stared up at Hagrid's massive form. She sighed people always had this reaction the first time they met Hagrid, but she just didn't understand it. To her Hagrid was one great big softie and nothing to be afraid of. She and the other Weasley/Potter grand children (and Teddy, who though not biologically a member of the family, was treated like one anyway) had all heard the magical tails of Hagrid and his many 'pets' so to speak, the baby dragon called Norbert, they three headed dog named Fluffy and the only thing about Hagrid that ever gave Lilly the chills, the story of his giant pet spider, all of whom he looked after as if they were his children. To Lilly this made him not a threat, but instead someone to look up to and admire, a sort of role model.

'No' squeaked a timid looking boy who was so small that he looked about six not eleven.

'Ok then. All of you follow me then.' Said Hagrid and a trail of small first years followed him up the platform half running to keep up with his enormous strides. They turned out of the entrance to the station and walked (or ran in the case of the tiny boy) for a good ten minutes or so until they reached the edge of a huge glossy lake, several small boats lined up against the jetty in front of them.

'I ya hop.' Hagrid said loudly, 'Four to a boat if you don't mind.'

There was a scurry as they all settled in to the eleven boats, Hagrid was on his own. Lilly sat next to Hugo in the same boat as the small boy and a tall mousey haired girl who made the poor boy sat next to her look even tinier.

'I'm Lilly.' Lilly said boldly introducing herself to the two strangers

'Yeh and I'm Hugo, her cousin.' Added Hugo

'Madison, or Maddy, I don't really mind.' Said the tall girl

They all turned to look at the small boy who by now looked incredibly nervous and was beginning to shiver from the cold. 'Jacob.' He said in a quiet voice.

Suddenly the boats lurched forward making several girls scream and began to drift towards the opposite bank that wasn't yet visible in the darkness. There was a gasp form another boat as someone pointed slightly upwards towards something that was looming out of the darkness. A few seconds later there was another gasp as the new students saw their new home for the next seven years.

The sight was literally breath taking. The school was a massive castle all lit up by so many windows that it almost looked like a Christmas tree. In the glow of the many windows they could see the rolling and sweeping school grounds with a little wooden hut right in the middle. There was smoke pouring out of the chimney and it had that warm friendly feeling that Hagrid did when you got to know him, there was no doubt in either of Lilly or Hugo's minds that that little hut was Hagrid's home.

The sight only lasted for a few minutes before the group felt the little boats scraping across the shallows as they reached the other side of the lake. The group of new students clambered out of the boats and were lead by Hagrid up the grounds towards a set of great wood doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay, sorry this has taken so long but hears the new chapter, hope you enjoy it enough to review at the end because I love reviews but don't ever get many so a few more would be nice please.**

**:D**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

James Potter clutched his girlfriends' hand tightly as he pulled her across the platform of Hogsmead station. Though the noise was ear-splitting, and the Hogwarts express was shining its headlights that were so bright that you had to squint unless you wanted to be blinded; he somehow managed to find the hole in the hedge at the edge of the platform. This hole was a very useful; James and his best friend Alex (a muggle born boy from a nice part of London) had found it in their second year after being shoved out of the way by some large sixth year boys. The hole led to the exact point where all the Hogwarts school carriages stood and at the same time protected its user from the mad rush at the station gates.

James ducked and squeezed through the gap still holding onto Hayley's hand and tugging her through after him. Once the couple were through the hole they headed over to the nearest horseless carriage that was empty and clambered in. The pair was a sweet couple and looking at them you would think that they had been together for years not a mere six months. They just seemed to fit together perfectly, the tall boy with messy black hair and a large ego and the shy blond with angel curls and an air of innocence, they just seemed to balance each other out. She kept him from doing anything too crazy and he boosted her confidence.

There was a scrabbling sound from the hedge row and out popped Alex and several other close friends. 'Hay love birds. Any more room in there?' Alex called

'Sure. Come on.' James replied scooting over so that his best friend could sit on his other side.

Once the carriage was full it began to trundle slowly up the track towards the school. The journey wasn't really very long at all by carriage and James had often wandered what the point of them was, however after his first trip in to Hogsmead one weekend in third year, he really began to appreciate the distance that the carriages travelled for them.

When the had carriage stopped outside the big wooden doors that led to the entrance hall everyone stumbled towards the great hall and their respective house tables. James, Hayley, Alex and two other people that were vague friends of James and Alex all made for the Gryffindor table that was decorated in the houses scarlet and gold colours.

James always loved the start of term feast, he loved the decorations, the company and most importantly, as far as he was concerned any way, the food. The hall was a mass of banners all hanging from the bewitched ceiling and various walls. There were four very, very long tables each decorated with the colours of its particular house, for instance the Slytherin table was decorated in green and silver where as, the Gryffindor table was covered in red and gold table cloths. There was also a fifth table, this one a lot smaller than the others though defiantly bigger than your average kitchen or dining room table (unless you happen to be a Weasley or a Potter and often find yourself eating at the Burrow, who's table grew every time someone joined the family and now stretched from the kitchen to the sitting room, meaning that Molly and Arthur had had to make a few minor adjustments to their house over the years, including several knocked down walls). This table was positioned right at the front of the hall and was where all the school staff sat to eat their meals, the headmistress right in the middle.

'Hay.' James said sitting down with Albus on his left and with Hayley on his right; Alex sat opposite him and next to one of Albus friends called Marco.

'Do you have to sit there?' Albus wined

'Yes little brother we do, because we've got to be there for our baby sister. Alex save that seat for Lil.' James replied pointing at the empty space next to Alex.

'Sure thing' Alex said nodding 'What ...' he began but was interrupted by a loud screeching that almost deafened him.

'EEEEEEEE, Hayley!!!!'

'Beth!' Hayley yelled standing up and hugging her best friend for the last ten years. 'Omg. How was Spain? Tell all. Any gorgeous guys? Awww I've missed you. Don't go away for so long next summer!'

'Know, six weeks is way too long!' Beth rambled on as the girls sat back down. 'But it was sooo unbelievably awesome. And there was this guy and Omg!'

The boy sighed already bored with this conversation. Alex was just about strike up a conversation about quiditch and tryouts when the doors to the great hall banged open and Hagrid appeared in the door frame.


	4. Sorting

**Finally another chapter. Enjoy! R&R!**

**:D**

**.........................................................................................................................................................**

Lilly griped Hugo's arm tightly as they followed Hagrid through the massive doors that led to the great hall. Though they had both heard about the halls magic from both family and friends the two were still awestruck as they looked around. Hugo gasped and pointed at the floating candles while Lilly giggled when she noticed the large constellation of stars above their heads. Then they noticed the faces all pointed in their direction eyes turned towards the group of new first years and this made them feel a bit uncomfortable and nervous all over again.

The group stopped when they reached the steps up to the staff table and Hagrid went to sit down after giving Lilly and Hugo a big thumbs up each. A few minutes later a very tiny man appeared carrying an ancient patched hat and a small stool.

'Hello, I am professor Flitwick.' Said the man 'I am the deputy head of Hogwarts and this is the sorting hat. You will each come up when I call your name, sit on the stool and I shall place the hat on your head. May I make it clear that the hat's decision is final so whatever house it chooses for you that is it. Shall we begin?'

Hugo sighed in relief, 'Good.' He whispered to Lilly 'Everyone always made the sorting sound really horrible but that doesn't sound too bad.'

'Shhh.' Lilly replied as Flitwick began reading out names.

Lilly and Hugo watched and waited tentatively as Ewan Anderson became a Ravenclaw, Rebecca Barnes and Lucy Bevin became Hufflepuffs', Lois Carter became another Ravenclaw and Joshua Collins, Rupert Danes, and Oscar Down became Slytherins'. Hugo glared at Collins, Danes and Down as they passed but Lilly elbowed him hard in the ribs and told him not to be so mean so he stopped. As they continued to wait more first years were sorted each one receiving a cheer from their new house. Poppy Elliott, Susan French and Olivia Grange all became yet more Ravenclaws whilst Jonathan Harris and Francesca Hollis became more Hufflepuffs'. Kevin Hopper became another new Slytherin and Katie James became the first new Gryffindor. At this the Gryffindor table let out an almighty roar and Katie ran over to join them. Next came twins Matthew and Gordon Lionel who were also both sorted into Gryffindor. However after them came a boy with sandy blond hair and an unpleasant expression called Draco Malfoy JR who was sorted into Slytherin.

'No!' Lilly exclaimed when she heard Malfoy's name 'Scorpios never said he had a brother!' Suddenly Lilly jumped as she heard her own name, she gave Hugo's arm a squeeze and headed towards the hat and stool. When she reached them she sat down and Professor Flitwick placed the battered old hat on her head. It was miles to big for her and slid straight over her eyes and nose so that you could only just see her mouth and so she was looking at the lining.

'This hat smells old.' She was just thinking when a voice appeared in her head.

'Well I am old.' The voice (that Lilly assumed belonged to the hat) said 'Hmm, What've we got here then? A Potter and a Weasley, well that's easy ... Gryffindor!'

Lilly beamed as she pulled the hat off and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

'Lil, we saved you a space.' She heard James call and looked up to see him pointing towards the empty space next to Alex. As she sat down Alex patted her on the back and welcomed her to the 'pack' as he put it. She grinned, and then turned her attention anxiously towards where Hugo was walking towards the hat.

It was an anxious wait while the hat deliberated but finally the family was put at ease when the hat announced Hugo a Gryffindor.

Not long after the sorting was finished, McGonagall stood to make the customary Heads speech.

'Welcome to our new students,' she began 'to our old ones, welcome back. I have a few announcements before the feast begins. Once again Filtch reminds me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors, anything bought at the joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is band as is any graffiti on school buildings or property. The full list of band items can be viewed in Filtches office. May I ask all students to make sure that any owls, cats, toads, rat or other pets are kept under control at all times, last year we had a number of pet related incidents and I do not want a repeat again this year, if you cannot keep you animal under control then I kindly request that you leave it at home. As many of you are aware this will be my last year as headmistress of this school as I plan to retire at the end of the year. Professor Flitwick will of course be taking over my post when I leave. Has anyone got any more announcements?' she asked the rest of the staff, 'No? Very well, let the feast begin.'

As McGonagall said this, the four house tables and the one long staff one began to groan with every kind of food imaginable. Lilly gasped and looked at Hugo who was eyeing a plate of chicken wings hungrily. 'Like father, like son,' Lilly thought thinking of her Uncle Ron who had a great love of all things chicken, 'Like father, like daughter.' She revised spotting a massive treacle tart.

Once everyone was full to bursting (which took a remarkably long time) McGonagall once again stood and declared the feast over. With this said all the leftover food, the gold goblets, plates and cutlery all vanished. After this McGonagall bayed everyone a good night and sent them off to their common rooms and bed.

When McGonagall's speech was over everyone flooded towards the large doors but Lilly and Hugo just looked at each other completely unsure what to do. Lilly tugged the bottom of Alex's shirt to get his attention, 'What do we do?' she asked.

'Find a prefect.' He replied 'they'll show you everything.'

'Who are the prefects?' asked Hugo

'They're the ones with the badges.' He said as though that cleared everything up. He sighed however when he saw their still confused faces. 'Follow me.' He said leading them through the crowd and over to a tall boy and a pretty looking girl. 'They're prefects.'

'Oh.' Lilly and Hugo both replied

'Hay John I got you some first years.' Alex said to the tall boy prefect.

'Ok great. Thanks.'

With that Alex walked off leaving Lilly and Hugo just standing there awkwardly. Thankfully though another small group of Gryffindor first years turned up shortly after.

'Ok then.' Said the girl prefect 'I'm Alice and this is John. We're the new Gryffindor prefects, so if you just want to follow us we'll show you up to the common room and your dorms.'

Alice and John began to head towards the doors and up the marble stair case the line of new Gryffindors following behind.

'So this is the fat lady.' Said John when they reached a large picture of a very fat lady in a bright pink dress. 'Our common room is just behind her so you always need to remember the password otherwise you can't get in. Its Sugar Quills this term, remember that, Sugar Quills.'

When John said the password the whole portrait swung forwards to reveal a hole just the right size for someone to fit through (assuming they weren't too over weight of course). The first years all followed Alice through the hole and into a cosy room full of desks, sofas and comfy looking arm chairs. There was also a huge fire place with a roaring fire blazing in its grate that heated the whole room very nicely. The room was circular which gave the impression that they were in one of the castles many towers. It was decorated in red and gold.

On the opposite side of the room there were two doors one said boys in fancy gold righting and the other girls.

'These are your dormitories. Girls your dorm is the first door up the stairs, boys yours is the same.' John said beckoning to the two doors.

'You will find that all of your stuff is already up there, so go unpack and get to know each other.' Said Alice 'breakfast is between seven and eight thirty tomorrow morning, if you miss it you go hungry.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Hugo!" Lilly called from across the common room"Over here!"

Hugo turned at the sound of his name to see his cousin jumping up and down by the portrait hole, the girl they met on the boat yesterday standing next to her. Yesterday he had just thought her tall and quite ordinary looking with dull mousy hair but now, wow was he wrong! He now realised that yes she was tall but she certainly wasn't ordinary, not with legs like those and that blond curly hair. "Blimey what was her name?" he wandered "Marley or Miriam or something like that wasn't it?"

"Hay, how's your dorm?" Lilly asked as he came closer.

"Ok, big I suppose." Hugo replied his eyes still on the blond.

"Oh yeah, you remember Maddy right?" Lilly said noticing his gaze.

"Yeah. Hi." He said to the girl.

"Hi. So, are you coming to breakfast with us?' Maddy asked

Lilly laughed at the expression on Hugo's face as he nodded. "He's like some kind of lovesick puppy" she thought, "You can practically see his tongue hanging out."

"Er, great." Maddy said uncomfortably, she just wished he would stop looking at her like that it made her feel so awkward and self conscious. She'd have to ask Lilly to tell him to stop it later.

With that the three of them clambered through the portrait hole and headed towards the great hall. When they arrived they sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to plate fulls of sausages, eggs and bacon. As Hugo was working his way through his third helping of fried mushrooms, eggs and bacon Rose appeared at his side.

"Hay little brother. How's it going?" she asked "Oh hay Lil." She added noticing her cousin for the first time.

"Not bad I suppose." Hugo replied

"So made any friends yet?" Rose asked sitting down next to Lilly.

"Sure!" blurted Lilly. "This is Maddy." she said gesturing to Maddy who was sat across the table from them.

"Hay." Rose said "I'm Hugo's sister."

"Oh, well hi." Said Maddy smiling

"So Hugo, made any of your own friends yet?"

"Well, erm, sort of. There are these boys in my dorm."

"Well Hugo that's just a bit obvious really isn't it?" Rose laughed "So basically you are friendless so far."

"No, not really, well sort of, yeh."

"You're going to want to hurry up then aren't you otherwise everyone will be gone and you'll just have to live off Lil's friends."

Hugo just nodded and glared at his sister. "I'll kill her later" he decided "That should teach her to embarrass me in front of girls."

"Any way, I'll see you all later. Lilly if you see Albus, tell him I'm looking for him." Rose said standing up and walking towards the large doors. She turned and waved.

"Who's Albus?" Maddy asked confused

"My brother. Or one of my brothers, there's also James." Lilly replied

"Oh. So erm, lots of your family go here?"

"Yes. Almost all our cousins, but some aren't old enough and ones already left." Hugo answered eagerly "Do you have any family here?"

"No. I'm the first."

"Ever?"

"Yes."

"Your muggle born?" asked Lilly surprised, Maddy didn't act like a muggle, she seemed really relaxed in the wizarding world.

"What's that?"

"You're not from a magical family. No one else in your family can do magic apart from you?"

"No. But my little sister, weird stuff happens to her so she might be magic too. My parents were so shocked when I got my letter! It was so funny."

"Awww, you have a little sister?" exclaimed Lilly.

"Yeh and a little brother but he's only four."

"Awww what are their names?" Lilly asked

"Chloe and Harry."

"Hay Lil, that's your dad's name!" Hugo suddenly exclaimed

"It is?" Maddy asked

Lilly nodded. "Blimey, that's weird? She doesn't know who he is!" said Hugo

"Sorry should I?" Maddy asked worriedly

"No, its ok you wouldn't know! It's just my Dad; he's kind of really famous. I mean like **really** famous! My Dad, he's Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, or whatever..."

"Hurry up and get to the point will you?" Hugo said

"... Anyway, about eighteen or nineteen years ago there was this bad wizard who did all this really horrible stuff and was against muggle borns. When my dad was a baby he stopped this wizard because my grandmother died to save him or something and this killing curse backfired. But the wizard came back and my Dad..."

"Basically he killed this really dark evil wizard and saved the world!" Hugo interrupted

"Hugo!" Lilly scolded "I was getting there!"

"Yeh but you were taking forever!" he reasoned

"So your Dads a hero! Wow I wish my Dad was one, but he's just a boring old gardener at our local park!"

"Well it's..." Lilly began but was interrupted by Hagrid.

"Hello. I've got your schedules here, Lilly, Hugo and ..." he said trailing off when he realised that he didn't know Maddy's name

"I'm Maddy, Maddy Wallis." Maddy said

"Ok, right you are then." Hagrid handed them all identical schedules, "You're going to want to get a move on the herbology green houses are right on the other side of the castle. See ya'll later."

They nodded, quickly stood up and hurried to their first ever lesson at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	6. First lessons

**Yay, a new update. **

**by the way, is any one reading this, because if you are some reviews would be nice. **

* * *

Hagrid wasn't kidding when he said that the greenhouses were all the way on the opposite side of the castle, it took the three a good fifteen minutes to get there, and even then they only just made it in time. The greenhouses were huge. There were three of them all lined up towards the edge of the forest that bordered the school and each and every one of them was filled with some kind of exotic wizarding plant.

When they arrived there was already a small group of students gathered around the entrance to greenhouse two, they joined the group. Just after the bell rang at nine o'clock, a small, very old looking, grey haired witch arrived wearing a large pair of gardening gloves.

"I am professor Sprout." She announced to the class "We will be working in greenhouse one today, so follow me." With that she lead the class in to greenhouse one and over to a long potting table in the middle. "Every one, take a seat please." Once they were all seated professor Sprout went on to explain what the class was about and all the rules. "Are there any questions?"She finished.

Instantly Lilly shot up her hand, "What's that pink plant behind you?" she asked.

"That is a pink pompar, very dangerous so please don't touch!" she replied

"What's so dangerous about it?" asked one of the Slytherin boys.

"It has many hidden spikes along its leaves, one prick and you earn yourself a one way ticket to . There is no known cure for pompar poisoning."

"Oh." Lilly burst out, "But it looks so pretty!"

"Don't ever be fooled children, that's what this class is all about. It will teach you what plants are safe and what ones are not."

The class continued to be uneventful. Professor Spout showed them where everything was kept for future reference and then the class was over.

Their second class of the day was again outside, this time though it sounded like fun, it was time to fly. Lilly and Hugo were confident as they crossed the grounds to meet their teacher and the Hufflepuff first years, Maddy however was nervous.

"I've never flown before!" she confided in Lilly and Hugo as they walked

"Don't worry about it, that's what this class is all about. Teaching you to fly, I'm sure lots of people have never flown before either." Reassured Hugo

"Yeh, I mean it was kind of compulsory in our family, it's just not a family gathering without a quiditch match in the back garden, but don't worry about it." Added Lilly

"What's quiditch?" Maddy asked confused!

"What's, what's ... quiditch?" Hugo stammered "It's only like the best wizarding sport ever invented. Played on brooms, three big hoops at either end of the pitch, aim is to score as many points as you can catch the snitch and the game ends."

Maddy just looked at him confusedly, "Huh?" she said finally

"Look I'll lend you my book on it." Hugo said.

"Erm, ok then. Thanks."

Finally they reached the quiditch stadium and saw two rows of broomsticks lying in the middle. Standing between the rows was a middle aged man with short brown hair. In his hand he had one of the new fire bolt series broomsticks, the fire bolt 3000. Hugo gasped at this and nudged Lilly.

"Omg, look!" he said pointing.

"Hugo don't point, it's rude." Lilly replied "and I know, wow!"

"Ok, gather round." Called the man "I'm Professor Wood. I played professional quiditch for five years before becoming a teacher. I was also captain of my Hogwarts house team for two years, so before any one says anything, yes I know what I'm talking about. Any questions?"

Hugo's hand was easily the first in the air. "Name?" professor Wood asked pointing at him

"Hugo, Hugo Weasley sir."

"Another one? Ok then Weasley let's hear it."

"What house did you play for?"

"I was part of the Gryffindor team."

Hugo grinned at Lilly who grinned back. She thought the name Wood sounded familiar, now she remembered her Dad mentioning the name once.

"Did you know my Dad then sir?" she asked curiously

"I don't know, what's your dad's name?"

"Harry Potter."

There was a general gasp from most of the other students as she said this.

"Yes. I knew your dad." Professor Wood said "He was on my team during my last year."

"Oh." Lilly replied

"Ok then enough of that, every one stand beside a broom."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone rushed towards the brooms. Lilly, Hugo and Maddy somehow managed to find brooms next to each other which was reassuring for Maddy as she was still unsure about flying.

"Ok, I'm sure some of you can already fly, but for now let's just pretend that you can't and go back to basics. Everyone hold your left hand over your broom and say 'up'."

There was a hub of noise as everyone held their left hands over their broom and said up. It took most people several attempts before the broom rose neatly into their waiting hand, but for Lilly it was instant. It took even Hugo (who had an obsessive love of quiditch and who never passed up an opportunity to play), three attempts. Lilly smiled at least there was going to be one class that she was good at. It took Maddy a little longer to complete the task but at last even her broom had made it safely into her out stretched hand.

"Good." Said Professor Wood "I can see that we have some naturals in this class. Now I want you to sit on your broom and push off very gently with one foot, hover for a few moments and come back down."

They all did as they were told and touched down safely just as the bell echoed across the grounds from the castle.

'That was awesome.' Maddy gushed as they left the stadium, 'I can't wait for our next lesson! I mean, I flew! My mum and Dad are never going to believe this!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, the very long awaited update (sorry about that)**

**R&R**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was Christmas, and Lilly needed a break. She had had a very exiting but also stressful last four months. It wasn't easy starting at a new school, having to make new friends and the shock of so much homework, not to mention finding your way around; this proved harder than expected as Hogwarts walls, doors and staircases all had a tendency to move, you couldn't even rely on the many paintings that lined the corridors as landmarks seeing as the inhabitants were constantly visiting each other and were rarely in their own frames.

Lilly looked down into her backpack, she didn't need to take much with her as she had extra clothes and things back at home, so she had just packed the vital things like her toothbrush. Maddy on the other hand clearly had not realised this as she was currently filling her whole trunk up with practically everything she owned.

'Maddy why don't you just leave some of it here?' Lilly asked her struggling friend

'But what if I need it?' came Maddy's muffled reply from behind a huge stack of clothing that could easily last a good month or so.

'Err, Maddy. We're only away for two weeks; surely you don't need that much.'

'It's always good to have a choice of clothes though.'

Lilly shook her head and sighed. 'Well you'd better hurry up anyway because I said we'd meet Hugo down stairs in about two minutes.'

'Ok, ok.' Replied Maddy ramming the lid of her trunk closed. 'I'm done, let's go.'

With that, the two girls preceded down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room where they spotted Hugo standing by the portrait hole.

'What took you two so long?' he asked

'Sorry, but someone tried to pack their entire wardrobe.' Lilly said sending a pointed look in Maddy's direction.

Maddy blushed. 'I wanted to be prepared.' She reasoned

'If we've missed the train I'll kill you two.' Hugo mumbled clambering through the portrait hole

The girls just looked at each other, shrugged and followed him.

As it turned out, they arrived at the scarlet school steam train with ten minutes to spare. 'See Hugo, I don't know what all the fuss was about.' Maddy said cheekily.

The train ride went smoothly and before anyone knew it, the train was pulling into platform 9¾. The platform was incredibly crowded. Lilly gave Maddy a hug as they stepped off the train and after wishing her a merry Christmas, promised to owl and set off to find her family, Hugo merely waved and quickly Scampered after Lilly. The Weasley/Potter clan were easy to spot, just follow the bright red hair, so it did not take long for Lilly and Hugo to find them even amongst all the chaos.

'Mum!' Lilly cried giving her mother a big hug 'I've missed you so much.'

'Awe, Lilly we've missed you too.' Her mother replied squeezing her only daughter.

'Hey Lil.' Her dad said tapping her on the shoulder, 'give your old dad some of that love.' Lilly quickly turned round and leaped into his arms squeezing him tight.

The journey back to the Potter residence was just like normal, Al winged over everything, argued with James, James bragged about all his latest pranks and talked non-stop about Hayley while Lilly just sat grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Christmas day was two days later and Lilly woke with a start, the familiar feeling of childhood enthusiasm rising in the pit of her belly. She squealed in excitement and leaped out of bed and into Al's room where she promptly jumped on his bed jostling the sleeping shape. Al awoke with a grunt as he tried and failed to shove his little sister of his bed.

'Go away Lil.' He moaned

'Time to get up Alby.' Lilly said giggling and tugging on her brothers arm to pull him out of bed

'Lilly, its six am.' Albus grumbled leaning over to look at his alarm clock 'It's still dark, go back to sleep.'

'Nuh uh. It's Christmas and we've got to go wake everyone else.'

'Fine, you go wake everyone else and I'll meet you downstairs in about three hours.'

'Ok... wait three hours? No now Alby.' Lilly retorted jumping on the bed again only this time landing directly on Albus' stomach causing him to wince.

'All right, all right I'm getting up.'

Lilly waited while Albus dragged himself out of bed then the pair hurried into James' room where they repeated the wake up routine. Once James was finally up the three sibling hurried into their parents room and woke them too.

By half six the family were all settled in their pyjamas in the small sitting room, Ginny, Harry and Albus were all seated on the sofa, whilst Lilly and James were sat on the floor next to the magically lit fire place. All three children were sneakily eyeing the huge stack of presents under the lavishly decorated Christmas tree.

'Ok James why don't you be Santa this year and hand out all those presents?' Harry said

James nodded and reached under the trees lower branches and pulled out a square shaped package that had the label:

_To Alby _

_Love Lilly_

James tossed this parcel over to Albus who rapidly ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a book. Albus grinned and thanked his little sister as James tossed a package towards his mother and another one towards his father after setting one of his own aside. The presents continued much in the same way and by eight o'clock, everyone had a nice stack of gifts.

'Ok family,' Ginny said magically cleaning up all the used wrapping paper 'Teddy's coming in an hour and we have to leave for the Burrow at eleven so I want all of you looking nice and presentable. Albus I'm afraid that means you have to go take a bath.'

'Aww Mum, but its Christmas!' Albus exclaimed

'Go on. Go now and get it over with.' Ginny encouraged prodding her youngest son in the back and forcing him up the stairs towards the family bathroom.

Lilly grinned, 'Typical Christmas.' She thought

Teddy arrived promptly at nine o'clock just as he did every year. He Hugged the family (including a now squeaky-clean Albus) and thanked them for whatever they had given him. Every year Teddy came with them to the Burrow seeing as how he was practically family and like everyone else, held a great deal of respect for Grandma Weasleys cooking skills.

At eleven o'clock the family flooed to the Burrow where they were met by many cries of merry Christmas from the whole Weasley bunch. The lunch that Mrs Weasley had prepared was excellent and as always, she had out done herself with a fabulous array of festive foods in very large quantities. By the end of the meal everyone was full to bursting so the Potters and Teddy said their good byes and hurried home with the usual package of left over's.

The rest of the holidays past uneventfully. Lilly continued to write to Maddy, James and Albus continued to taunt one another and everyone had a completely relaxing time. Before the kids knew it they were back on the platform kissing and hugging their parents good bye and hurrying onto the scarlet Hogwarts express.


	8. Albus little issue

'So, Alby, sending anyone a rose this fine valentine's day?' James said leaping over the back of one of the old, ragged sofa's by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and landing right next to his younger brother.

'Or will it be another singing house elf this year?' teased Alex poking his head out from the armchair right next to the fire.

'You know Alex, I still can't get that song out of my head.' James grinned mockingly

'You know what James, neither can I.'

And with a silent 1, 2, 3 the two boy burst into song...

**Wanda,**

**You're so pretty, **

**So pretty, like your wand,**

**Or a flower from greenhouse 3,**

**Now won't be mine,**

**Your hairs pretty fine,**

**From the son,**

**Of the man,**

**Who killed the dark lord**

The two finished and gave each other a small applause.

'Shut it.' Said Albus who had sunk into his seat and had turned the famous Weasley shade of red.

'Oh but little brother, I think she really enjoyed it, I know I did.'

'Yeh, I thought it was very... imaginative.' Chimed in Alex

Albus just scowled as the boys laughed and ran towards the portrait hole.

'Dam it' he thought, 'I am really going to have to rethink my flirting, their right it's getting me nowhere with Wanda. In fact, I think I rather scared her off. I'll just ask Rose, she knows about girls.'

* * *

Dum, Dum, Dum

Can Rose help Albus to win over the girl of his dreams?

Will update Valentine's Day just to be cheesy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so that was a major delay, but I promise it won't happen again, and I mean it this time, no more delays. Anyway enjoy.**

**:D**

**...**

"Hey Alby." Rose said bouncing into the common room and plonking herself down on the big squishy red sofa. "Watcha doing?"

"Thinking" Albus replied absentmindedly

"Well Ok, I was being serious but whatever."Rose said poking her tong out at her cousin

"Shut up Rosie Posy." said Albus beginning to laugh.

"Make me." She giggled. "So anyway," She began again once they had calmed down "What were you thinking about?"

There was silence.

"Rose" he began eventually "How do you get a girl to like you?"

"Er..."

"I know, I know, I sound pathetic. But I really like her." Albus interrupted

"Who?" Rose asked

"Who do you think Rose? It's Wander of course."

"Still? Blimy, I thought you were over her after last Valentine's Day." Rose gasped and then giggled at the memory. They were in their first year and over the past few months, Albus had developed a crush on a Ravenclaw girl Called Wander Steed. At first, it was totally sweet, he blushed every time he went near her and he stuttered every time she talked to him. Rose thought it was hilarious, as did the rest of the Weasley/ Potter's. Eventually she and his new friend Marcus persuaded him to do something about it, you know send her a card or some chocolates. But, Albus being Albus he completely over estimated the need for extravagance and instead, paid a house elf 1 galleon to deliver her a message at dinner on Valentine's Day. That would have been fine if he hadn't been inspired by his Mum to write a Love poem/song. The poor girl nearly died from embarrassment, needless to say, she had barely spoke to Albus since.

"Noo," Albus moaned "and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, what have you come up with?"

"I haven't. Marcus said to give her some of Uncle Georges love potion, but I'm not so sure that a good idea."

Rose shook her head violently at this. "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed "Seriously Al, don't use love potion, remember my dad!"

"Yeh, I know. Well any way, then I asked Wes, and he just said to get her some flowers or chocolate. However, really, I don't think that's right. It just seems a little bit boring."

"Trust me Al, you could really use a little boring." Rose said quickly "You should just get her some pretty flowers, not even roses ok. Then you could make them personal by sending her a little note, and by that, I don't mean a song. In fact why don't you apologise for last year?"

"Rose. You're a Bloody genius!" Albus exclaimed, "Now help me write it."

Rose nodded, reached down into her worn old school bag and pulled out a parchment and quill.

"Ok." She said "but you have to write."

Albus took the quill and parchment that she held out to him and quickly scribbled down a rough draft...

Dear Wander

I think that you are the yummiest witch at Hogwarts, even better than the ones in Gryffindor. Personally I would like to declare my love for you very loudly in the great hall at dinner, much like last year but without the singing house elf (sorry about that by the way). After my declaration, I would hope that you would reciprocate my snogging me senseless.

Yours sincerely

Albus Severus Potter

He looked down at the note, grinned and passed it over to Rose. He watched as she quickly read it.

"Albus Potter! You can't give her this you insensitive brat!"

"Ouch, that was a bit harsh. Besides, what's wrong with it?"

"What's not wrong with it?"

"Oh come on, it's really not that ..." he trailed off noticing the way she was glaring at him

"It's awful." Rose simply stated "and quite frankly it's kind of insulting. You need to make it shorter and really sweet, make her think that your actually cute."

"I am cute." He stated arrogantly

Rose just snorted which made Albus glare at her. "Fine then, you write it."

"Ok then, I will." She replied

Dear Wander

I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about last year, and that I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.

She smile as she read it over, it really was a sweet letter, sweet and caring with only a slight hint of romance. It was just right. She handed it over to Albus who looked it over, shrugged and began to copy it out in his own handwriting. Problem solved she thought standing up and walking over to the girls dormitories saying good night to everyone as she passed.

Albus watched her go. 'Dam,' he thought 'I hope she's right about this one.'


End file.
